Antagônicas
by Kallen Weinberg
Summary: As irmãs deusas do amor estavam marcadas com sua sina.


**Antagônicas**

* * *

Por Tracy Anne Duarte Leite

* * *

O corpo dela se aqueceu repentinamente, tirando-a do sono doce que a acometia, fazendo-a esquecer do sonho que estava tendo até aquele momento.  
Bocejou com vontade e notou que a luz do nascer do sol banhava a cama, delineando cada contorno do que tocava.  
- Droga, devia ter fechado a cortina! – ela resmungou, tentando criar coragem para se levantar e tampar a janela, para enfim voltar a dormir.  
Porém, toda a vontade de se levantar e fechar a cortina se esvaiu quando sentiu a mão grande e firme que estava espalmada em seu ventre. O coração dela se aqueceu, completamente tomada pela casualidade do momento.  
Olhou para o homem que estava deitado ao seu lado... Seu marido...  
Fazia quase um ano desde que eles haviam se casado, mas sempre que pensava nisso seu estômago revirava. E agora havia mais um motivo para tal reação...  
Com um pequeno sorriso de felicidade, ela colocou a mão em cima da dele, que ainda estava em sua barriga. Ela estava realmente feliz naquele momento, até a incômoda luz solar parecia uma benção para ela.  
Tomada por aquele momento, ela aproveitou que ele ainda estava dormindo para observá-lo. Os cabelos castanhos e lisos estavam charmosamente despenteados, enquanto o rosto se mantinha sério, apesar do sono.  
Ela sorriu, encantada. Ele parecia rabugento até mesmo dormindo. O sorriso dela se abriu mais, enquanto ela passeava a mão nas costas largas e macias do marido. Inclinou-se um pouco e beijou-lhe a fronte.  
- Meu lindo rabugento! – sussurrou. Depois, completamente desolada por ter que desistir do momento, se levantou para ir ao banheiro.  
Enquanto andava pelo quarto ia pegando as peças de roupas deles que estavam espalhadas pelo chão.  
Por fim chegou ao recinto todo em mármore cinza e peças de cromo. Um banheiro digno de revistas de decoração.  
Ela suspirou e começou a escovar os dentes, completamente acostumada com o banheiro. Por fim, entrou no Box para tomar banho.

A água quente embaçou o vidro, mas isso não a impediu de ver o exato momento em que Rigardo entrou no banheiro para escovar os dentes. Ela ficou em silêncio, enquanto terminava de tirar todo o sabão do corpo.  
Passaram-se alguns minutos, até que ele abriu a porta do Box. Os olhos incrivelmente cinza a encaram. O grande Leão de Olhos Prateados estava caçando.  
Ela sorriu, e ele entrou embaixo do chuveiro, enquanto a segurava pela cintura e a beijava.

**OooO**

Chegou a casa as cinco e quarenta e cinco, e, como se estivesse em um ritual desmedido, pegou as cartas na caixa de correio, procurou a chave no bolso da frente da bolsa, entrou em casa, abriu todas as janelas e ligou todas as luzes.  
Rigardo só chegaria mais tarde e enquanto isso ela trabalharia em seu escritório até a hora de ir preparar o jantar.  
Jogou as cartas em cima da mesa de mogno e procurou nas gavetas a pasta do caso judiciário em que estava trabalhando. Mas, antes mesmo que notasse, seus olhos encaravam fixo um envelope pardo sem remetente. Tirando esse único detalhe, aquela carta em nada se diferenciava das outras. Então por que seu coração bateu tão forte em resposta aquela visão?  
Em um daqueles atos que não se tem conhecimento, ela fechou a gaveta e se sentou na poltrona. Encarando o Envelope.  
- Isso é idiota! – suspirou, pegando envelope, notou que o remetente enviara para Clare Thompson, e não Clare Eiester. Quem iria mandar uma carta para ela com o seu nome de solteira?  
Mais nervosa ainda, abriu a carta e tirou de dentro as folhas. Eram cinco no total. E estavam escritas a mão. O que significava duas coisas: não era uma carta qualquer; não tinha nada haver com seu trabalho.  
Por fim, sentou-se em uma confortável escrivaninha de seu escritório e começou a ler. Mas se sentiu tonta ao reconhecer a letra de quem escrevera a carta.  
A cabeça começou a doer repentinamente e sentiu um calor estranho na área dos pulmões.

- Teresa... – sussurrou, sentindo os olhos marejarem. A respiração ficou suspensa e lhe faltou coragem para começar a ler.  
Sua mente ficou vazia.  
O que significava aquilo? O QUE SIGNIFICAVA AQUILO?  
Aturdida, fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e quando conseguiu focar as palavras, começou a ler.  
_  
Clare...  
É completamente estranho para mim entrar em contato com você depois de tanto tempo.  
Acho que passei dias pensando em como escrever essa carta. Em como eu poderia fazer para lhe dizer tudo o que tenho para contar. Por fim, não achei nenhuma resposta. Resolvi que só meus pensamentos poderiam transmitir tudo o que sinto. Por isso, deixarei que eles fluam por essa página da mesma forma que passam por minha mente.  
Eu sei... Escrever não é do meu feitio, mas acho que eu não teria coragem para telefonar. No momento em que ouvisse sua voz, eu não conseguiria mais lhe contar tudo o que quero que você saiba. Tudo que nos remete ao que aconteceu há um ano.  
Sabe, tenho pensado muito no que aconteceu. Na verdade, acho que não há mais nada em que eu pense mais.  
E só consegui chegar a uma conclusão: Não sei se me arrependo do que fiz.  
Apesar de ser horrível, aquilo lavou minha alma, Clare. Foi uma vingança mal-dirigida, mas me devolveu o amor-próprio.  
Sei que não está entendendo o que quero falar. Mas explicarei tudo aqui. Acho que depois do que fiz você tem o direito de saber.  
Acho que tudo começou antes mesmo de nascermos. Deve haver alguma sina que envolva irmãs gêmeas. Ou talvez seja o contrário, sejamos uma exceção à regra.  
O fato é que eu amaldiçôo o destino, Clare. Simplesmente!  
Eu abomino o fato de ter nascido junto com você. Você nunca poderá imaginar o quanto odeio ter um rosto igual ao seu.  
Ser igual a você me tirou a personalidade, modificou o meu caráter.  
Eu sempre tentei entender por que eu sempre era comparada a você. Por que ninguém conseguia entender, que, mesmo sendo tão parecidas fisicamente éramos diferentes?_

Só por que você era MUITO inteligente? Por que você além de linda, tinha tantos talentos que encantava? Por favor!  
Isso sempre me enojou. A Clare que sabe escrever. A Clare que sabe Cantar. A Clare que fala Japonês, Francês e Grego. A Clare que foi para os Estados Unidos representar o país...  
Explique-me, eu me tornava menos merecedora de carinho por que não era igual a você? A filha perfeita. Aquela que deveria ser imitada.  
- Não! – sussurrou Clare – Não, Teresa. De onde você tirou isso? Eu nunca fui feliz por ser assim. Você não fazia idéia da pressão que nossos pais faziam. Eu não tinha escolha. _  
E eu era somente a Teresa "Que Não se Parece Com a Irmã". A coitada, aquela que ficava escondida atrás de sua sombra.  
Sei que você não tinha culpa de ser assim. Sei que você sempre cuidou de mim e tentou me ajudar. E isso me dava ainda mais raiva. Cada vez que você me perguntava se eu queria ajuda com a tarefa de casa, se eu queria ajuda com o projeto para a feira de ciências. Isso deixava evidente que até você tinha pena de mim. Eu nunca entendi por que! EU NUNCA FUI MERECEDORA DE PENA! EU NUNCA TIVE MOTIVOS PARA RECEBÊ-LA!  
Eu não era uma coitada só por que não era perfeita.  
Você destruiu minha vida, Clare.  
Não estou falando de algo tão tosco como: Eu não aparecia por sua causa.  
Não, você conseguiu destruir minha vida em um âmago muito mais profundo que isso. Sua perfeição chegou a tirar minha vontade de viver.  
Clare, – A letra estava tremida nessa frase, ou talvez as lágrimas de Clare estivessem impedindo-a de conseguir ler com nitidez. Seu peito estava doendo. Respirou um pouco e continuou a ler – lembra-se de quando estávamos no Internato Saleziano das Irmãs Canossa?  
Você nunca se perguntou por que eu lhe implorei para sairmos daquela escola? Não, tenho certeza que não. Você, também, nunca deve ter se perguntado o porquê de eu ter arrombado a sala de provas e depois ter te envolvido no fato!  
Era para que fôssemos expulsas, nós duas. O que consegui!_

- Clare! – chamou Rigardo. Ela prendeu a respiração, assustada. Estava tão absorta com a carta que nem notara a entrada dele no escritório. – Você está bem? - ele perguntou, ao ver a boca dela tremer.  
Clare engoliu o bolo que se formara em sua garganta.  
- Si... – hesitou e engoliu a saliva – Não, não estou bem.  
- O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou, preocupado. A capa de frieza dele caiu por terra ao ver a forma aterrorizada como ela apertava as folhas. Abaixou-se na frente da cadeira e segurou o rosto dela – Querida, o que está acontecendo?  
- Uma... Carta. – ela levantou as folhas, e engoliu a saliva mais uma vez, nervosa. – De Teresa.  
O rosto dele voltou a endurecer. Mas segurou-se por ver o quanto ela estava abalada.  
- Sobre o que é a carta? Um pedido de desculpas? - ele perguntou. Tentando manter um sorriso.  
- Não, acho que não. – ela disse – Por que ela resolveu mandar uma carta para mim logo agora?  
- Calma. Ela deve ter se arrependido. De qualquer forma, não se deixe abalar. O bebê vai sentir seu desconforto. – E pousou a mão na barriga ainda lisa dela. Ela parou de tremer aos poucos, e conseguiu lançar um sorriso hesitante para ele.  
- Vou preparar um chocolate quente. Espere aqui, está bem? – E se levantou, demorando-se um pouco na porta para observá-la. Assim que ele saiu, ela voltou a ler a carta, sentindo a angustia tomar conta de si mais uma vez.

_Toda essa sua perfeição idiota afetava as pessoas em demasia. Não sei se você sabe, mas existe um mal terrível que comanda o mundo, a inveja. E você não era imune a ela. Ao contrário, acho que era um de seus principais alvos.  
Seus atos mais impensados sempre se voltaram para você, pena que eu sempre estivesse tão perto para também ser apanhada.  
Eu tento me lembrar a causa de você ter humilhado Delta Myer em público. Tenho a impressão que foi por uma causa justa, mas isso nunca escondeu o fato de que aquilo me destruiu._

_Uma humilhação, uma centelha de inveja foi capaz de destruir minha vida. Delta Myer criou uma raiva imensa de você, Clare. E fez sua vingança... Infelizmente com a pessoa errada.  
Eu não consigo acreditar que aquela garota pudesse fazer algo tão terrível quanto o que fez. Ela devia estar realmente amargurada.  
Ela planejou tudo de modo certo. Esperou o passeio anual da escola ao serpentário. Contratou as pessoas certas.  
Engraçado, naquela época eu achava que deveria imitar você, que deveria tentar chegar aos "seus pés". Foi por isso que decidi não ir ao passeio naquele dia. Queria estudar e tirar boas notas. No último instante foi que resolvi ir. E cheguei a tempo de pegar o último ônibus da escola. E sabe o que é ainda mais engraçado? Eu fui no mesmo ônibus que a Delta Myer, e ela achou que a pessoa que estava ali era você. Simplesmente por que ela descobrira que a "sua" irmã gêmea havia resolvido não ir. Nem passou pela cabeça dela que era eu ali no ônibus, e não você.  
_  
A letra de Teresa começou a tremer mais uma vez.__

Entende agora? Eu paguei no seu lugar. O que aquela garota fez foi muito além de uma vingança de adolescentes. Eu me pergunto como uma garota de dezesseis anos poderia ser tão cruel, e má. Nunca acreditei ou imaginei que crianças pudessem fazer o que ela fez. Ela realmente estava com muita raiva de você. Mais uma pessoa que teve a vida destruída por sua causa. Ela sempre quis ser melhor que você. Ela plantava falsas histórias na escola, espalhava fofocas sobre você em noitadas com rapazes.  
Sabe o que descobri, Clare? Que antes de você aparecer, ela era a melhor da Tuma, a queridinha, a garota perfeita. Ai você chegou e tirou o reinado dela.  
Eu soube que o pai dela dava tudo que ela quisesse, afinal, ela era a "melhor", e que ele deixou de realizar seus mimos a partir do momento que ela se tornou a "segunda". Ela já devia odiá-la muito, muito antes de você desmascarar a fraude e compras de provas dela.

_Você quase fez ela ser expulsa, ela perdeu a credibilidade no colégio e o pai dela lhe deu um castigo bem feito.  
Você a fez a sofrer bastante. Mas, mesmo assim, nada dava a ela o direito de fazer o que ela fez. NADA! Ela fez a pior das maldades. Ela me tirou algo que nunca poderia ser reposto, ou devolvido. Ela fez um mal que nunca cicatrizaria...  
Clare... Eu fui estuprada.  
Sei que parece fantasioso. Mas é a mais pura verdade.  
Machucaram-me de formas que você nunca poderá imaginar. Eu ouvi coisas terríveis daqueles homens.  
Eu nunca senti tanta raiva na minha vida, tanto medo. As lembranças daquele dias ficaram marcadas a fogo em minha mente. Ainda consigo me lembrar da dor, da garganta fechada, do meu corpo tremendo. Um choro silencioso era a única reação que eu conseguia ter.  
Eu senti vontade de morrer. Eu implorei a morte. A minha... e a sua.  
Eu era só uma criança. E estava pagando um preço alto demais por algo que eu não havia feito._

Clare não conseguiu mais ler. A garganta se fechou de uma forma que nunca aconteceu antes. Seu coração bateu descompassado. Uma mão fria pareceu apertar sua garganta.  
- Teresa... – chorou ela. Ela nunca poderia imaginar! Quanto sofrimento sua irmã havia passado... e por sua causa!  
Clare sentiu uma tristeza imensa invadi-la. Uma tristeza tão profunda que sentia como se nada na vida valesse a pena. Desejou, do fundo do coração, que aquilo tivesse acontecido com ela, e não com a irmã. Talvez seu desejo mudasse após algumas horas, mas naquele momento seu desespero era tão lúgubre e intenso, que chegou a desejar que o tempo voltasse e que sua própria felicidade fosse afetada.  
Por que Teresa escondera aquilo? E que tipo de monstro era Delta Myer para planejar algo assim? Clare foi assolada por uma raiva intensa. Que lhe causou dores de cabeça e de estômago. Sentiu vontade de procurar Delta onde pudesse. Dar-lhe uma lição merecida.  
Mas voltou a ler a carta de Teresa. Com o coração implorando vingança.  
_Eu sumi por um dia e todos me acusaram de ter sumido para me encontrar com um rapaz. Quem dera fosse.  
Eu já havia pensado bastante sobre o que acontecera. Já tinha chorado e amaldiçoado muito. E decidi que tínhamos que sair daquela escola. Se Delta descobrisse que a vingança dela havia atingido a mim e não a você, provavelmente faria conosco coisas muito piores do que aquelas que já havia ordenado fazer.  
Por isso causei nossa expulsão. Eu sei que deveria contar ou denunciar o que haviam feito. Mas tive medo. Medo de sentirem ainda mais pena de mim do que o que já sentiam. Não sei se agüentaria se você me olhasse com pena mais uma vez.  
Por isso não contei. Mesmo que eu tivesse vontade de jogar tudo na sua cara toda vez que você me acusava de ter destruído seu futuro.  
Não, Clare. Foi exatamente o contrário, sinto em dizer. Foi você que destruiu o meu.  
Por causa do que aconteceu eu me tornei uma pessoa fechada, com medo de mim mesma. E enquanto você brilhava mais e mais, era eu que me afogava em minha tristeza.  
Eu ia morrendo enquanto vivia.  
E você, claro, tornou-se a grande advogada. Aquela que conseguia vencer qualquer causa. Lógico, que outro destino deveria ter a filha perfeita?  
Então chegou a notícia de que você estava noiva. Como só você é capaz, o promotor contra quem lutou nos tribunais se apaixonou perdidamente por você. Por sua inteligência, por sua beleza, pelo seu carisma.  
E, claro, você se apaixonou perdidamente pelo homem que a fizera perder pela primeira vez na vida. O caçador de olhos prateados.  
Por que sua vida é tão perfeita? Por que eu tenho que viver eternamente na amargura?  
Eu senti tanta raiva do destino.  
Foi por isso que fiz o que fiz. Eu não agüentava mais a situação em que eu estava.  
Por isso tentei seduzir seu noivo. Meu Deus, ninguém nunca conseguiu nos diferenciar. Jurei que ele nunca descobriria que era eu e não você. Desse modo você sofreria pelo mesmo motivo que eu. POR SER CONFUNDIDA._

_Mas ele notou que éramos diferentes. Notou no momento em que o beijei. Ele tentou me afastar e eu tentei seduzi-lo de outra forma. Eu sabia que você ainda não havia se entregado para ele, tola puritana que é. Se eu era igual a você, então que ele saciasse sua paixão com meu corpo, que era igual ao seu. Há, pelo jeito nem para isso eu chego aos seus pés. Fui rejeitada, mais uma vez.  
Mas não me importava, você havia chegado na hora. Tinha nos visto juntos, tirados suas próprias conclusões. Pensei que seria o suficiente para acabar com o seu casamento, afinal, eram as vésperas da cerimônia.  
Você realmente deve amá-lo, não é? Para se casar com ele ainda achando que havia dormido comigo.  
Mas não importava, você ainda estaria magoada. Pensaria que ele estava com outra toda vez que o visse sair de casa. Isso deveria ser o suficiente para fazê-la infeliz.  
E isso me fez feliz.  
Isso foi algo egoísta sim. Algo que somente uma pessoa sem coração faria. Mas eu merecia ser feliz pelo menos uma vez.  
Eu tinha que apagá-la. Eu tinha que sentir que era melhor que você pelo menos em alguma coisa.  
Eu sei que eu fiz algo horrível, que eu a magoei e que provavelmente não mereço seu perdão. Mas, de qualquer forma, eu não o quero. Não preciso dele.  
Eu mal podia acreditar, sabia? Eu podia ser feliz, finalmente! Eu estava livre! LIVRE!  
Somente depois do que aconteceu foi que eu consegui olhar para a vida. E Clare, ela é linda.  
Passei seis meses experimentando todos os gostos e sensações. Eu já era livre para poder viver. Conheci pessoas incríveis. E com defeitos. Igual a mim. Aquilo deveria ser suficiente para me libertar. Que tola ilusão. Talvez meu desejo fosse ser eternamente perseguida. Ou talvez eu estivesse mais que acostumada com esse sentimento. Mas... Eu já estava liberta de você. O que poderia me prender? O que mais poderia me perseguir?  
Eu estava liberta. Ponto. Deveria ser o suficiente._

_Não devia mais pensar sobre isso. E aos poucos, aquelas pessoas que conheci, cheias de defeitos, iam saindo de minha vida, tendo seus "importantes" lugares ocupados por novos estranhos. E por sua vez, esses também eram substituídos. Como se a amizade que se criasse entrasse para uma paranóica e viciante coleção vazia.  
E se, por um acaso, eu morresse? Alguém sentiria minha falta? Esse pensamento começou a me perturbar, primeiro por horas, depois por semanas.  
Será que aqueles novos amigos realmente chorariam minha morte? Eu esperava que sim. Pois eram os únicos que poderiam. Afinal nossos pais morreram há muito tempo. E você deveria preferir o meu sumiço.  
Você tem seu marido. Ele provavelmente choraria a sua morte. E a mim? Quem choraria pela minha?  
Sabe, acho que quando uma pessoa boa morre, o mínimo que ela merece é que alguém se sinta triste por ela. Quando pessoas boas morrem devem mudar algo a sua volta, mesmo que seja os sentimentos daqueles que conviviam com ela. Então, o que isso implicava para a minha pessoa? Que eu não era boa?  
É, talvez seja verdade. Eu, certamente, não sou uma pessoa boa. Ao contrário, sou uma pessoa terrível que não se arrepende de seus atos. E isso me incomodou. Eu havia me tornado uma pessoa ruim.  
Eu tentava entender o porquê de achar que era uma pessoa ruim. O que me enquadrava entre esse tipo de pessoas. E a resposta que me veio foi aquilo que fiz com você, a minha crueldade em tentar fazê-la infeliz. Eu buscava a minha felicidade, e acabei ficando mais triste do que era antes.  
E, em algum momento desse tormento, eu comecei a pensar em que tipo de morte faria você me perdoar. Faria você sentir pena de mim. Imagine, comecei a desejar aquilo que eu mais odiava. E mesmo me odiando, ainda fantasiava os pensamentos que você teria quando soubesse de minha morte. Que atitude teria, que gestos faria._

_Eu me pergunto, isso tudo não é uma tremenda hipocrisia? Mesmo eu dizendo que não quero seu perdão, meus pensamentos me dizem o contrário.  
Então, o que eu deveria fazer? Voltar atrás, tentar concertar meus erros?!  
Poupe-me, eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que volta atrás, sou do tipo que segue em frente, mesmo que lentamente.  
E talvez tenha sido essa a minha perdição. Ter seguido em frente.  
E acho que você nunca poderá entender o que tenho passado. É o pior dos tormentos. Minha dor, agora, não é por sua causa. Mas ainda continuo sendo perseguida. Dessa vez pela morte.  
Em algum momento ela entrou em meus pensamentos e se tornou uma constante de minha mente. Por que as pessoas têm que morrer? Por que tem que sair desse mundo? Definhar, perdendo toda a dignidade de uma vida.  
Cada vez que ando nas ruas, penso em todas as formas de morrer. Penso em tudo o que poderia acontecer naquele instante que poderia ocasionar a minha morte.  
Um caminhão desgovernado, um acidente trágico, morrer presa entre ferragens. Ou então uma explosão em um posto de gasolina, morrer queimada, sentindo minha pele derreter, os órgãos carbonizarem.  
Um psicopata, ser morta por ter meus membros arrancados, sangrar até a morte, agonizando de dor.  
Cair acidentalmente de um barco, morrer mutilada pelas hélices do motor potente.  
Tantas mortes. Tantas.  
Eu não consigo agüentar. Quando eu morreria? Poderia ser dali a um segundo.  
Onde aconteceria. Ou como aconteceria.  
Pensar que esse poderia ser meu último segundo me dá calafrios. Saber que perdi toda uma vida, que talvez nunca mais poderei ver aqueles que amo... Morrer sem contar para você a verdade por trás de tudo o que aconteceu, deixa-me completamente angustiada, e desesperada._

_Clare, sinto-me impotente contra esse cruel destino. Choro só de pensar na quantidade de dor que sentirei em minha morte. E, em conseqüência, acabo lembrando-me daquele dia, naquele beco, em que abusaram de mim. Em como a morte me pareceu tão convidativa. Eu queria que ela fosse assim de novo. Que me deixassem viver, em vez de ficar antecipando meu futuro. Angustiada.  
Admito, eu sou covarde. Uma extrema covarde.  
Mas eu me cansei. Não agüento mais isso, essa inconstância. Não agüento mais ficar dependendo de algo que não controlo.  
Eu quero escolher, Clare.  
Eu quero decidir quando, onde e como.  
E quero fazer isso antes que seja tarde demais.  
Por favor, perdoe-me pelo que vou fazer. Mas eu finalmente vou ser livre. Finalmente vou ter meu destino em minhas mãos.  
Finalmente vou poder escolher.  
Por isso, espero que você me entenda e não guarde mágoas de mim. Perdoe a minha covardia.  
Como pode ver, sou capaz de ser egoísta até mesmo em meu fim. Mas eu sinceramente cansei de tudo isso. Dessa vida terrível que levo. Das lembranças horrendas que carrego. Desses pensamentos doentes que tenho.  
Eu não deveria ter nascido, desde o começo. Não devia ter vindo ao mundo, você já era o suficiente para fazer nossa grande diferença.  
Sinto dor pelo que deixarei, mas me sinto feliz pelo que não levarei.  
Sinto-me feliz em saber que finalmente fiz uma escolha certa. Apesar de não parecer, essa é a única vez que faço uma escolha por mim. Agora sim, posso ser feliz ao ponto de encarar a morte.  
Depois de tudo que falei aqui, Clare. Eu só queria pedir uma coisa. Talvez um pedido que se torne um castigo. Será seu pagamento por tudo o que aconteceu.  
Seja Feliz. Afinal, a sua felicidade custou a minha._

Teresa.

**OooO**

Uma dor alucinante atravessou o coração de Clare. Nunca sentira algo tão parecido antes. Uma dor tão profunda. Tão dolorosa.  
Desesperada, se levantou da cadeira, correndo para a porta. Tropeçando nos próprios pés em seu desespero cego.  
Encontrou Rigardo na entrada do escritório. Batendo em seu peito. Espalhando pelo chão as canecas de chocolate quente.  
- Clare! – ele exclamou, assustado – Meu Deus, o que aconteceu?  
Ela abriu a boca para falar.  
Tinha que impedi-la. TINHA QUE IMPEDI-LA.  
Mas em vez de gritar, a única coisa que saiu de sua garganta foi um choro desesperado. Ela agarrou a camisa dele, tentando lhe falar a pior desgraça de sua vida. Tentando lhe dizer aquilo que fazia seu coração bater forte dentro do peito, em uma reação de horror.  
O telefone começou a tocar. Mas nenhum dos dois o atendeu. Ele, horrorizado demais para fazer algo. Ela tentava engolir o bolo que se formara na garganta e parar o soluço que a acometia.  
- Pelo amor de Deus, Clare. Você este me assustando.  
- Não... – conseguiu sussurrar ela. Mas um novo choro aflorou de seu peito. Que doía com a perda – Temos... tempo.  
- Não estou te ouvindo, Clare... Maldito telefone. – ele praguejou. E tirou o telefone do gancho, perguntando rudemente o que queriam. A expressão dele se tornou pesada, preocupada. Ele virou-se para ela, afastando o telefone lentamente da orelha – Clare... O que a polícia quer com você?  
- Não... – as pernas dela não agüentaram mais seu peso. E ela caiu no chão, agarrada a camisa dele. – Não era... uma carta de... desculpas. – sussurrou ela, finalmente - Era uma carta... De... Suicídio.

**OooO**

**Uma UA de Claymore.**

**Competi com ela no terceiro desafio do concurso nacional de fanfictions.**

**Espero que gostem... Não tenho muita prática com death fics.**


End file.
